dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡El Instí!
Esta pokenovela trata sobre personajes que estaran en un Instituto como el maton de clase etc.De el autor Carlos.Quien quiera los papeles que contacte conmigo. Papeles Capitulo uno:Empieca la escuela Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.pngOtra vez la p_a escuela de los co_ones Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle-1-.pngNo me jo_assssssss Todos estan en el instituto y empieza a hablar el director por el microfono. Archivo:Cara_de_Kricketune_hembra.pngEjem,ejem.Bienvenidos al instituto san Bartolome de bla bla bla Interrumpen Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngTu, usa lanzallamas para que se cale el p_o director. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngA tomar por culo lanzallamas Se estropea el microfono Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngDe p_tA madre Archivo:Cara_de_Unown_J.png.... Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle-1-.pngMierda, mi movil no tiene bateria. Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.pngTranquilo, por algo me llaman el Chispitas Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle-1-.pngEres el p_o amo tío.Que nos toca a primera hora. Archivo:Cara_de_Baltoy.pngCiencias y he estudiado de co_ones para sacar un 10. Capitulo dos: El examen de ciencias clausurado Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngHola, que hos den por ahí por que se que no habeis estudiado, excepto Pokemon shiny Archivo:Cara_de_Baltoy.pngProfe, quiere una manzana? Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngDe p_a madre, ya tengo desayuno. Bueno empieza el examen en tres dos uno, YAAAAAAAAAAAA Afuera de clase al lado de la ventana. Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngJa, ja, ja.Tira la bomba fetida. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngYa ya. Tiran la bomba Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngJa, ja.Tres, dos, uno Alumnos:PUAGGGGGGGGGGGG Capitulo tres:La cola en el servicio Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.pngAAAAAA quiero vomitar aadggggggggg Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle-1-.pngAAAAAA EN MI addddddddddddgggggggg cabeza nooooo¡¡adgggggggggg Antes de entrar al servicio esban los matones. Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngBien puñetazo y para dentro. Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom.pngAAAA, co_on Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle-1-.pngaaaa, hijo de ... Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.pngAAA, en la cara no, en la cara AAAAAA Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior_hembra.pngAAAAA Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngMe voy de aqui.Al que has pegado ha sido al director jili_ollas Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngQUEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡ Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior_hembra.pngCastigado sin clase de baile. Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngVa, si no me gusta esa clase (pensando:mierda hoy ibamos a hacer el lago de los cisnes) Capitulo cuatro: Sin clase de baile Archivo:Dancing_Trapinch.gifBien, y uno dos tres y uno dos tres Advertencia, esta secuela no es para menores de siete años. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.pngBien chicos no hagais lo que hace el salido de Trapinch.Bien hoy vailaremos el baile de el lago de los cisnes. Ups se me callo el sujetador Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png(resiste, resisteeeeeeeeeeee, mierda la profe esta mas buena que...) Bailando: Taratarataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngjujjuuuuu le he visto un poquillo las vragillas Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior_hembra.pngNo diga esas guarradas (esta noche le hecho un po__o Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.pngUf que sudor Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Rhyperior_hembra.pngResisteeeeeeeee mecaguen la p_a. Bien niños, ya podeis destapar los ojos y seguir viendo la pokénovela. Capitulo cinco:El recreo Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.pngPasame c_o, me pasa hoy o mañana, que pasa, que uqieres problemas¡¡ Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngTú eres jili_as o que te pasa, si no tiene nadie el balon. Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.pngQue tontaco que eres...estoy practicando para ser un abuson. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngTodavia te queda, tienes que pasar por la UPE(Universidad de Pokémon Empollones) Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png¡O_ia¡, tú has estudiado alli. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngNo c_o, alli pego a los listillos. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.pngOye arcanine, ¿1+1 cuanto es? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png(Arcanine no sabe sumar)Que crees, que soy un cientifico, vaya un p_o listillo, te voy a pegar una tunda... Continuara... Comentarios **Tus comentarios importan** *Divertida. Sigue con ella Polo 14:22 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *Muy gracioso Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 16:15 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *jajajaja muy buena --'Dialga 'Palkia 01:48 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *sigue o te golpeo Yo 23:29 23 feb 2010 (UTC) * xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD. ¿No me habre exedido? Vicho *esta bien cabrona XD Yo 02:28 26 feb 2010 (UTC) * Con el último comentario me has jo__do, pero te perdono. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:41 4 mar 2010 (UTC) * jajajaja muy divertida siguela aciendo Diegox12360 01:00 18 jun 2010 (UTC) * Me encanta sigue haciendola mola mazo Darusin el monstre del Wiki 11:35 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas Categoría:Novelas sin terminar Categoría:Novelas en las que aparecen usuarios